If I Was Your Man
by Rainbor123
Summary: Sam at Leah's wedding


**I own nothing Song by Bruno Mars, Book by S. Meyer**

* * *

So here I sit. At Leah and a LEECH's wedding! Watching them dance around and around, you can see the love pouring off of Jasper. And Leah! She looks so beautiful, like she did before I imprinted on Emily. She never smiles at me like that anymore. Never even looks my way. How Dare she marry a Bloodsucker! And invited me and Emily to come! Emily is even her Maid of Honor, something about a deal they made when they were kids... no wonder she was Emily's Maid of Honor. I remember that sad, resigned look she gave me at the My Wedding Reception before walking into the forest. and exactly 6 mouths later... this (their marriage) happened.

Later, when we phased, I found out what happened. (these are things running through her head)She was walking around, moping, when out of nowhere she smelled this Heavenly smell that could only be described as... Fire, it smelled like Fire. She followed the scent and POOF! just like that! LOVE! Hair the color of the Chocolate coins... hmmm, Chocolate. A lean, muscular body that wasn't as big as Paul,but better than Seth. A strong, square-ish jaw. And eyes that were so full of pain that you just want to hug him until you squeeze all of it out. I suddenly had the urge to smile at him, so I did. And it felt great, I haven't smiled since- What was his name?- Sam told all us about their engagement, and Emily asked me to be her Maid of Honor, and How could I refuse? We had Blood- Promised! You know, pricking your finger and shaking hands? So I did, and was miserable to the end, my heart breaking as I heard the dreaded " I Do."I watched them dance a couple times, then ran off to the woods- and here I am now.  
"Who are you?" The man with beautiful eyes asked me.  
"I am Leah, Who are _You_?" I replied  
"Jasper . May I ask, _What_ are you?"  
"Well, you can ask, but that won't guarantee a answer, but I just might, if you tell me what you are."  
"I am a vampire, and you smell like Rain. What are you?"  
"A Cullen?! I am a were.. shapeshifter, and you smell like Fire, why do you smell like Fire? My pack brothers all say you smell horrendous."

And they went on and ON talking about everything. About Alice, Jasper's ex-mate, who left him for another, and Sam, the ex-fiancee who got married today to Leah's cousin. About there Very annoying siblings, and things that they Never told anyone else. Along with there favorite color and book and movie, and all that good stuff, until the sun set, than came back up. The sun came up, and Leah was stunned to see the beautiful, handsome man in front of her, glimmering. And when the shock wore out, She Bust out laughing.  
"You..Laugh Laugh... Are... Laugh Laugh... SPARKILING! LMAO!"

Now I have to watch, as my Leah gets taken away from me.

* * *

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_  
_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_  
_And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_  
_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_  
_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_  
_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_  
_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

**A/N I really don't like Sam. But I really wanted Leah to have a Happy Ever After with Jasper. I really don't have any sympathy for Sam.**


End file.
